Captain Marvel, Jr.
Freddy Freeman is a close friend of Billy and Mary Batson, and after he was severley injured by Captain Nazi he was given powers by Captain Marvel, allowing him to turn into Captain Marvel, Jr. History While fishing together on a lake, Freddy Freeman and his father were attacked by Captain Nazi. Freddy's father was killed while Freddy himself was crippled. Captain Marvel gave up some of his power to grant Freddy the ability to turn into Captain Marvel, Jr. whenever he called on his name (as opposed to Billy and Mary, who have to shout Shazam to transform). Captain Marvel, Jr. was able to come to terms with the death of his father after he was able to defeat Captain Nazi. Captain Marvel, Jr. was mistaken for a genie by some bedouins in Saudi Arabia, who tried to get him to overthrow their cruel ruler. Captain Marvel helped Freddy start up the All-Star Squadron, a team of heroes which could act as a power block for the Justice League should the League ever get out of line. Captain Marvel acted secretly, though, as he was already a member of the Justice League, otherwise he would have been the leader of the All-Star Squadron himself. Initially, the only members of the team were Captain Marvel, Jr., Hawkman, and Samson; however, they soon recruited Samurai and Manhunter, who had been working as a duo in Japan. Captain Marvel, Jr. and the All-Star Squadron helped the Justice League defeat the Hyper Clan. When the Seven Deadly Sins were unleashed upon the Justice League, it was up to Captain Marvel, Jr. to overcome the Sins, an act which took a great deal of willpower and morality. Captain Marvel and Captain Marvel, Jr. encountered a magical mirror called Phanagor, which produced mirror beings that were reverse of person whose reflection they were of. Their reflections were evil instead of good, and they were just as powerful. They were able to defeat their evil counterparts and with the help of Mary Marvel destroy the mirror (however, not before Superman accidentally exposed himself to Phanagor, creating a reflection counterpart of him that nobody noticed). When Mongul, Jr. was roaming around the savannah nonchalantly slaying animals, the All-Star Squadron quickly responded. In the fight with him, the team found it very difficult to hurt him. Captain Marvel, Jr. tried to formulate a plan to defeat him, wherein he would use Hawkman's Nth metal sword to stab Mongul, Jr. in the chest and the use it as a lightning rod for one of his Shazam! bolts; however, Hawkman refused to let him use his weapon because he was unaware of what he needed it for, so Captain Marvel, Jr. was forced to sound a retreat and call in the Justice Leauge, as they could do basically nothing to beat the villain. Back at the base, Captain Marvel, Jr. and Hawkman got into a heated argument in which Captain Marvel, Jr. solidified his role as team leader, and explained how it was imperative that the members listen to him and trust him.